Tell Them
by BlueFae
Summary: RPF Criker, 36, Curt Mega/Riker Lynch. Curt and Riker have been together for a while now but Riker still hasn't gotten around to telling his family yet. How much longer will Curt put up with this?


_Hello, ItsumoAoi here :)_

_Oh god, I feel so bad for writing this. Why does this affect me and not CrissColfer? _

_Once again, the idea for this fic came to my head during yet another riveting sociology lesson and was written and planned during the majority of a Spanish lesson. Man, I'm going to fail these exams. And now my Spanish teacher's looking at me strangely…oh dear lord, I'm blushing aren't I?_

_..I feel so guilty writing this. I kept on stopping to cringe at myself. I love these two so much and why do I not care about writing CrissColfer?_

_Besides writing this, I know it's completely out of character. Riker is completely confident in himself and I'm almost positive that if he were gay, bisexual or otherwise and if he was going out with Curt (nudge nudge) he wouldn't really have a problem with informing his family, and likewise with Curt. In hindsight this should probably be a Jeff/Nick fanfiction. That would just have made more sense but, what's done is done and I hope you shall not shun me for my (albeit slightly overrated) use of creative licence._

_Riker, Curt, I love you both. I really do. Please, please don't try and eat or sue me if you ever happen to find this. I'm sorry… would to ask you to enjoy this be too great of an ask or will you feel compelled to laugh or cringe at the absurdity or it. (Out of the two I desperately hope that you choose the former.)Either way, I hope you're not offended by this. If you are PLEASE let me know and I'll take it down immediately. Also, I'm sorry if the above assumptions (previous paragraph) are inaccurate and again, offensive. Thank you._

_This author's note has gone on way too long...why do I feel the need to apologise so badly for this? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, thank you._

_Disclaimer: Riker Lynch and Curt Mega are themselves and I do not own them. What on earth would give you the idea that I had such a power? Also, the song is Lucky by Jason Mraz (because I'm super duper original and couldn't think of anything else)_

**Tell Them**

Riker loved his family, he really did and he shared almost everything with the. Hell, R5 consisted solely of his siblings and they had always been close of course with only your average love/hate sibling rivalry the come between them. Yet Riker held something inside him that no matter how good spirited he appeared at any one time, was eating him alive.

Riker was in love. This was something that the young boy would usually be quite happy to gush his impossibly blond haired head about talking 'at' rather that 'to' people in his fever to inform the world. However, there was one key factor as to his love interest that had prevented him from discussing his relationship with members of his family.

Riker had found himself in love with another man, Curt Mega to be precise. Whilst Riker had come to terms with his now, certain, bisexuality some time ago; he had yet to even breach the subject with his siblings. He was also unsurprised when finding himself attracted to the slightly shorter man nevertheless it was merely the fear at to the prospect of rejection that was preventing the thin boy from informing his family about how his best friend whom they had met many times before was now in a more than platonic relationship with the taller boy.

Curt and Riker had immediately connected upon their first meeting on set and had both become fast friends within a few minutes of talking with each other. Riker at this point was however still confused about his budding sexuality knowing full well that he was attracted to women yet also finding himself able to find many aesthetically pleasing aspects in men. Riker was unable to fool himself into believing that his did not in fact have feelings of a more than platonic nature towards his brunette friend.

The two were nearly insuperable already on set and at weekends giving off an air to those around them as to that of mischievous twins planning their next prank. Having already known of Curt's open sexuality, Riker had felt no worry in letting himself fall for the shorter man. The two meeting up with each other at any opportune moment yet still only in a (highly frustrating in Riker's case) platonic relationship.

The slightly younger boy, growing tired of his feelings being unreciprocated by his friend chose to act upon them one night at Curt's apartment during an evening of Xbox and pizza. Riker, taking his time to gaze upon the object of his affections succeeded in once again for the third consecutive time that evening, diverting his attention from the game they were playing, long enough to end up killing his character. Deciding that if he weren't to act soon, the boy would lose all chance at all doubting that he would ever muster up any amount of courage equal to this again anytime soon.

As Curt turned to ask the blond boy if he was feeling okay and to comment upon how the younger boy was usually an ace at the game they were playing; Riker swooped in landing a soft kiss on the shorter boys lips, the feeling of well looked after lips finally reaching his own before the younger boy retracted equally as quickly as he had initiated the action. The kiss itself having lasted merely a second, the blond boy blushing and turning back towards the TV screen as he muttered an apology. Quite prepared to be shouted at by his other friend he closed his eyes yet instead feeling a slightly calloused hand reaching around to cup the his face in his palm, opening his eyes wide before being pulled around for another kiss. Although this time the kiss was much deeper and full of more want; an action which soon led to a passionate and heated make out session between the two boys, full of repressed and hidden emotions that the two had been just too scared to reveal before this point. Leaving the game they were playing to continue running in the background as their lips stayed melded together in a desperate attempt to make up for lost time.

Since that night, the boys had, if possible spent more time together. The only major difference in their relationship appeared to be that Riker often spent more frequent nights at Curt's apartment and the sweet kisses that the two stole around the set. Thus, all of their friends in the warblers and fellow cast members knew of their progressive relationship none of them exactly surprised; the couple often finding themselves on the receiving end of comments of how they'd taken long enough to get together and how that no one was shocked by the boys revelation.

The only problem that Riker still held was that none of his family were aware of his boyfriend of nearly three months. Of course they had all met the slightly older boy as Riker's best friend on many occasions and as the twos relationship had progressed Riker had hoped that perhaps his family would've worked out what was going on, themselves and approach him about it so as to relive him from the stress and hassle he was being put through. As it was though, it appeared that none of his family had noticed how their relationship had progressed and to be honest, he was scared shitless of telling them.

Curt, whilst fully understanding of his boyfriend's inner turmoil was growing impatient of having to reel in his affections for the younger man around his family. Any affection that could be misinterpreted by the Lynch family as to the suggestion of a more than platonic relationship was shrugged off by the younger of the two. Curt, having come out to his parents some time ago and whilst they had yet to meet Riker, they were aware of his sentiment towards their son. Curt's impatience was wearing thin and he wasn't quite sure how many more times he would be able to set foot in Riker's house without being able to hold his boyfriends hand or cuddle with him whilst watching a movie in the living room for fear that someone would walk in. It's true, the saying that you never fully appreciate something until it's gone and this was just how Curt felt at the moment.

Curt had, of course voiced these concerns to his lover who whilst admitting how he felt the same about the whole ordeal this would still not shake his nerves from the fear of rejection from his family who although seemed generally quite open to the idea of homosexuality, Riker wasn't quite sure as to whether or not his parents and siblings would be quite as receptive if their own son brought home a man as his lover.

The weekend before the couple's four month anniversary as a real couple which whilst may seem like only a short amount of time for some, for the two who had been pretty much joined at the hip from first meeting, it felt as if they had been together for a much longer amount of time. R5 had a gig at one of their regular bars and as always Riker invited his boyfriend along with him to come and watch him play. Each time Riker would foolishly try and get Curt to sing with him during the stand up part of the evening that followed after most of the regular band's sets. A request wasted upon the older man who despite his role in the Warblers; was not half as confident as he appeared on screen. The slightly shorter boy always preferring to sit back and let his blond bombshell of a boyfriend take the spotlight alongside his siblings.

Curt reveled in merely sitting quietly and taking his time to gaze upon his boyfriend as clichéd as such an act may appear and taking it in his interests to let his mind wander as he watched the small beads of sweat trail down he younger mans neck as he closed his eyes in concentration whilst singing. Curt found himself reminiscing to actions from previous nights when the blond boy had closed his eyes like that and drawn his mouth open, moaning out his lovers name as the older man continually thrust into him and let his lips latch onto the boys pale neck barely able to restrain himself from marking the pristine flesh for the dread of Riker's family becoming aware of the two.

The fact that Curt had to rein in his love and expression of affection for the man was killing him. Not being able to leave marks upon his pearly skin in a way of claiming the boy without the constant shadow of the Lynch family in his subconscious. Poor Curt had almost had enough and looking up at the beautiful boy now, whom he loved so dearly and whose neck at this very moment in time just looked so, god damn, delicious; Curt felt the need to cross his legs for fear of otherwise exposing his half hardened erection from merely thinking about his boyfriend who at this moment in time was playing in his band. Alongside his brothers. Curt used these shorter sentences in his head to emphasize the point, blinking himself into reality once more. He could see out of the corner of his eye his boyfriend smirking at him with a knowing glint in his eyes before returning his concentration to the harmony he was singing.

As R5's set continued on, Curt tried to busy himself with looking at other things. People watching, if you will, yet soon having to give up upon this endeavour seeing how he constantly found himself connecting something back to his lover whether it be someone's hair color or height. He just found his boyfriend so much more interesting than them all.

Coming to the end of their set, R5 thanked their applauding audience and exited the stage area. Riker bounding over to his boyfriend and enveloping him in a warm hug, nestling his sweaty head into the juncture between the slightly shorter man's neck and shoulder breathing in the scent there.

'You were great up there' remarked the older of the two as he discreetly kissed the boys neck causing him to smile softly, returning the hug. When regrettably letting go from the embrace Curt made sure to keep an arm wrapped carefully around the boys waist as they sat down in the attempt of creating some intimacy about the situation.

On Riker's side came and sat one of his brothers and Curt quietly withdrew his arm and chose to instead rest it on the taller boys leg in a gesture that could be interpreted as platonic in comparison to anything else. Riker began to engage in conversation with his brother about just how 'awesome' they had all been that night, Curt adding his input to the conversation whenever called for.

Up on the stage they were now calling for any stand up performances to come up, as always Riker tried to get Curt up to come and sing with him expecting a decline in response however, tonight he was pleasantly surprised to find that his boyfriend agreed on the condition that he was the one to choose the song. Seeing no err in this, Riker foolishly agreed and bound up to the stage dragging the smaller man with him. In his excitement he forgot to ask the other man just what song they would be performing and Riker felt himself freeze up as the older man picked up an acoustic guitar from the stage, placing himself on a stool and began playing the introduction to Lucky by Jason Mraz.

Riker looked seriously at the man, shaking his head as he felt tears beginning to form. He wasn't able to do this quite yet, this wasn't the way that he had planned on coming out to his family let alone the multitude of other patrons at the bar. Curt stopped playing and looked up at the boy, silently pleading the taller man who after a few moments received a small, hesitant nod in reply and continued playing before starting off the song in a soft and calming voice.

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
>across the water across the deep blue ocean<br>under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

Curt looked up from the guitar hesitantly, silently edging the boy on to begin the next verse. Curt felt that there was no way he would be able to rein in his love for the boy any longer and that now was just as good if not phenomenal a time as any.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>you make it easier when life gets hard<em>

Riker felt himself singing the last verse looking straight into his boyfriends' eyes not wanting to look near his family yet. He wasn't quite ready to see their reactions just yet. Curt smiled at him before joining his lover in the chorus of the song.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Ooh ooh ooh<em>

_They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

Riker continued singing the song, still not daring to look up at his family yet although; out of the corner of his eye he was able to see looks of confusion spread across his family's face. Turning his full attention back to Curt he smiled shyly and continued on through the chorus of the song.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Lucky we're in love in every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday <em>

Riker felt his head slowly rising up to look at his family; he could feel the tears welling in his eyes as he looked at them expecting to find disgust and rejection from the collection of Lynch's across the room. What he found however was a small band of smiling faces swaying with ease to the song. He could see his sister's eyes brimming with tears and one of his younger brothers grinning up at him with bright eyes. __

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
>to an island where we'll meet<br>you'll hear the music fill the air  
>I'll put a flower in your hair <em>

Riker turned his attention back to Curt and after a small breath, let out a long repressed smile that reached his eyes which shone like Curt had never seen before and he was unable to help himself other than to smile ferociously back at the other boy before returning his attention to the song.

_Though the breezes through the trees  
>Move so pretty, you're all I see<br>As the world keeps spinning round  
>You hold me right here right now <em>

Riker looked up at his family, smiling shyly at them. Receiving in answer thumbs up and knowing smiles from the majority of his brothers. His sister on the verge of tears yet his youngest brother had his jaw dropped open in shock and sunrise. Riker smirked at him before once again finding himself turn to Curt who smiled at him and stood up as they sang the last part of the song together, exchanging flirtatious and compassionate looks between each other.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Lucky we're in love in every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday <em>

As the two ended the last 'ooh's' at the end of the song Curt returned the guitar to its place on the stage before grabbing the slightly taller boy into a passionate kiss. Both boys feeling each other's smiles as they held each other close. Riker twisting his hands into the older boy's soft hair, hearing cat calls from the audience. The loudest being those coming from Riker's family. The boys broke away with wide grins and Riker pulled their foreheads together still not releasing his grip from the shorter boy's hair before Curt pulled him into a tight hug. Nestling his head into the crook of Riker's neck and whispering 'Thank you' into the boys blond locks, Curt could feel Riker's breaths as he tried to regain his composure.

The two boys drew away and hand in hand, into the throng of cat calls to sit down once again with Riker's family only this time, Curt had no need to draw his hand away from his boyfriends waist and was able to rest his head on the younger boys shoulder without fear of being rejected by the boy or his family. With a silly smile on his face he placed a sloppy but chaste kiss upon his lover's lips. Earning him a mad blush from the blond boy in return with the added giggles and whoops from the younger boy's family.

That night the two boys found themselves entwined with each other at Curt's apartment their exhaustion as to the relentless questioning from Riker's family earlier that night forgotten in their love making. The two boys feeling liberated at the peace of knowing that their feelings had no need to be hidden from any one anymore, fell asleep in each other's arms with only the morning in wait.

_According to my Spanish teacher I write much like how I talk and should attempt to use more essay phrases to improve my writing style because whilst such a style may be perfectly fine for talking out loud it doesn't work quite so well in an essay format. ..Is this how I write fanfiction? If so please let me know so that I can at least attempt to rectify this problem. Thank you, I hope you enjoyed and please feel free to review in fact I welcome such actions with open arms._

_Love as always, and... I'm sorry, ItsumoAoi. x._


End file.
